


Calming Influence

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Tye Dillinger One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: You were the new girl on Smackdown Live and boy did everyone just love to tell you. Everywhere you went someone was always shouting out “New girl” at you, and it was really starting to piss you off. You had tried for weeks to ignore it all, but today they pushed you to your breaking point and someone was going to feel the brunt of it. Thankfully Tye found a way to calm you down.





	Calming Influence

You had just arrived at the arena ahead of that night’s Smackdown Live show. You were looking around the backstage area looking for the locker rooms when it started.

“Hey new girl,” came a yell from behind you.

You spun round on your heels to see who called you this time, but whoever it was had ducked out of your view. Sighing you continued your search for the locker rooms.

“Hey new girl,” came another yell.

You felt your hands clench into fists, but you kept walking.

“Hey, new girl,” came the yell again.

“What?” you yelled turning round.

You came face to face with a smirking Charlotte.

“Is that any way to talk to the Queen of Smackdown Live, new girl?” Charlotte asked, her smirk even more prominent.

“I do have a name you know,” you said, glaring at Charlotte.

“Like I should have to bother learning the name of someone who won’t even be here long.”

“And what makes you think I won’t be here long?”

“Because I’m going to make you quit,” said Charlotte, matter-of-factly. “You don’t belong her {Y/N} and I’m going to make sure everbody knows it.”

“Am I supposed to be scared now?” you chuckled. “Because you don’t scare me in the slightest Charlotte. You’re not as good or important as you think you are. You’re just living off your daddy’s name!”

“At least I know who my father is!” shot back Charlotte.

“W-what did you just say?” you said lowly. Your fists clenching by your sides.

“I said,” smirked Charlotte. “At least I know who my father is. At least my father didn’t disappear because he didn’t want to be associated with a failure.”

Before Charlotte could react you had jumped at her, punching her as hard as you could. Sure Charlotte had a height advantage over you, but you could throw punches with the best of them. You whaled away on Charlotte with rights and lefts, screaming at her. Suddenly you were pulled backward away from Charlotte, your feel not even touching the floor.

“PUT ME DOWN!!!” you screamed, thrashing at whoever had hold of her. “FUCKING PUT ME DOWN!!!”

You found yourself being carried away, kicking and screaming, away from Charlotte into the locker rooms. Once the door is shut you were put back on your feet. As soon as your feet touched the ground you tried to make your way back to the door, but you found your path blocked by Tye Dillinger.

“Move Tye. I haven’t finished with that bitch yet!” you growled, trying to push Tye out of the way.

“{Y/N} calm down,” Tye said softly. “Beating Charlotte to a pulp is not going to solve whatever problem you two have.”

“Yes it will. If I murder her I won’t have to put up with her smug face and snide comments.”

Tye gently put his hands on your shoulders and lightly presses his lips to yours.

“W-why did you…?” you stutter, pulling away from him.

“To calm you down. If you kill her, you’d get put in jail and then I’d never get to see you again.”

Your head snapped up to look at him.

“This is the most you have spoken to me in the 3 weeks I’ve been here,” you pointed out. “Hell, besides getting called ‘New Girl’ this is the most anyone has spoken to me in 3 weeks. And then you… you kissed me.”

“I know,” sighed Tye. “And I’m sorry. I should have made more of an effort. I guess I was… a little intimidated.”

“Intimidated? By me? I’m not that much of a bitch, am I?”

“No, of course not. That wasn’t what I meant. I meant that you’re such a beautiful woman and I found myself getting tongue-tied and I don’t know what to say,” rambled Tye.

You just stared at Tye, all feelings of wanting to kill Charlotte vanishing, as you tried to make sense of what he was saying.

“Wait…,” you put your finger against Tye’s lips to stop him talking. “What are you trying to tell me Tye? That you have a crush on me or something?”

You notice that Tye’s cheeks pinkened slightly.

“Is that why you kissed me? It wasn’t just to calm me down, was it?”

“I…. I…,” Tye stuttered. “I should go.”

Tye turned away from you, reaching for the door handle.

“Tye. I… I’d be no good for you. I’m damaged goods,” you start to explain. “Everyone knows it… or at least they will once Charlotte runs her mouth.”

Tye stops and lets his hand drop.

“You’re too good,” he whispered, almost too quietly for you to hear. “You’re not damaged, you’re everything I always hoped I would find.”

Tye reaches out and opens the door.

“I really like you {Y/N}. I hope you’ll maybe give me a chance someday,” sighed Tye as he walked out of the room leaving you alone.

As the door started to close, you found yourself stopping it and watching Tye as he slowly started to walk away.

“Tye,” you called out before you could change your mind. “Meet me back here after the show.”

Tye’s head lifts up and you’re sure you see him skip a little as he continued to walk towards his locker room. You smiled to yourself as you went back into your locker room to get ready. You’d completely forgot about being angry at Charlotte for now, she’ll get what’s coming to her eventually. For now you had more important things to worry about… What were you going to wear when you go out with Tye later that night.


End file.
